My sweet 'Kogitsune'
by Tazumi Hanako
Summary: "Who is it 'Kogitsune!" I said as I saw Naruto smile. (Kogitsune mean little fox in Japanese.)"You haven't said that nickname in a while Mitsuki-chan." Naruto said taking my hand away from his eyes.


Me- this is pretty far away from Valentine's Day, which had already passed by, but I thought it be nice to do a one-shot on the holiday. I'm using my oc Mitsuki for this one, and to know more about her background then I'd read my other Naruto story, which I'm probably going to change the name for. This story takes place in shippuden when their all 16 and I added a few modern things which I don't know if they have. Anyway enjoy!

**My sweet 'Kogitsune' **

Mitsuki's point of view

It was that day, the one day which took place in February. This holiday was Valentine's Day; the one day where girls would make chocolates for their sweethearts or objects of affection. I didn't believe in the holiday and refused in offering chocolate to a guy, but sometimes I wish I did. Then I would be able to tell a certain blond about my love for him. We had known each other since childhood, but however; it was not as long as I knew Sasuke Uchiha whom was no longer seen since his betrayal to our village Konoha.

Sasuke had left three years ago, and he had left scars on everyone close to him, but I think he hurt me, Sakura, and Naruto the most. Naruto was the blond boy who I had grown close to over the years. At first it began as a small crush, but after he had left for his journey I had trouble coping with him being gone from my life; it finally hit me. I was in love with the silly blond fox.

He had come back a few months ago, and now I can't stand even a moment away from him, and I think he's the same way with me. Today I plan to finally admit my feelings to him, and I hope he feels the same way.

I woke up that mourning bright and early ready to start making homemade chocolate which my mother had a special recipe for. I got out of my blue bed sheets and walked over to the bathroom which was connected to my room. I began to brush my messy blond hair out, but since it didn't stay down I had no choice but to take a shower. I undressed myself out of my white nightgown that reached my knees, and afterwards I removed my underwear as well. I then entered the shower as I turned the facets to let the water flow down to wash my body with water. I grabbed the shampoo bottle and placed 11 drops on my right hand as I rubbed them together before scrubbing my hair with it. Next I placed the same amount of conditioner in my hands as I did the same thing I did with the shampoo. It may have been a lot of hair product I was using, but with the long hair I had I'm surprised I didn't need more than the 11 drops.

As I got out of shower, I examined myself in the mirror with my towel securely wrapped around my body, threatening to fall down. I had grown quite a bit since I was 12. I had grown more feminine then the old tomboy I used to be. My hair had grown back after an accident happened with a sword. My eyes looked a lot darker from the old light blue they use to be. My body had shown more curves then it use to and my A cup was now a C which I smiled about. Now that I had more of a figure I had been I candy for most of the boys in Konoha, although I only had eyes for one boy.

He was even more surprised to see me since at first he didn't know it was me 'Mitsuki'. I walked out of the bathroom as I dropped the towel. I went over to get a new pair of underwear which was pink with frills. I placed it on along with a bra. After that I pulled out a red skirt with a white spaghetti strap top that read 'angel' in silver which was covered in glitter. I put the outfit on then I got out the shoes I thought I'd never wear. They were black high-heels which would go with the outfit. I put them on my feet then I quickly dried my hair until I tied my hair in two pink tails at the top while the rest of my hair cascaded down my back. My hair was not straight like it usually was, and was now wavy. I then put a light shade of pink on my lips as well as black mascara, and a glistening pink eye shadow that also had glitter.

I sprayed quick sprits of perfume on myself which smelled like that of a rose as I exited my apartment. I was going to Sakura's to prepare the chocolate, and that wasn't the only thing, she had also promised to help me confess although she had acted weird about the whole thing.

I walked through the streets of Konoha with eyes looking me up and down as I went, obviously shocked to see me in such a girly get up. I hadn't worn a get up like this since I was 3 years old.

I finally reached Sakura's house and knocked on her door. The door creaked open allowing me entry into her house. I saw Sakura standing there with the same red dress and black legging's she wore back at the academy. She had her shoulder length pink hair down with two ribbons placed on the sides of her head. She had black sandals on and she also had makeup on. She wore a light pink eye shadow like mine only without the glitter, plus a light coat of red lipstick, and black mascara. The makeup definitely brought out her green eyes the most. Sakura quickly brought me over to the kitchen without me even getting a chance to look at her apartment building. We enter the kitchen which was nicer compared to mine.

It was painted a nice color of beige and in the middle was a circular table, and in the one corner was a fridge, a bunch a cabinets and even a stove.

I walked over to the circular table and sat down on one of the chairs surrounding it. Sakura took the seat next to me as we counted all the supplies which were lying on the table. Sakura held my mother's recipe in her hand as she gave it to me to count off the supplies.

"Ok, I think we have everything accounted for." I said as I put the recipe down.

"That's great, now all that's left is the cooking." Sakura said smiling.

"Right, this time I won't mess up." I said with enthusiasm as I punched the table.

Sakura too stood up and did the same. We then grabbed all the ingredients and put them into the pot which would go on the stove to melt. I of course couldn't help myself and decided to add a few things. Sakura didn't notice though.

20 minutes later the chocolate was cooked thoroughly and melted down to a perfect chocolate type liquid.

"Ok, that part's done, so now it's time for us to shape the chocolate into a perfect mold of a heart, right." I said excitedly as I was ready to pour the chocolate out and into the pan.

"Right, but be careful, if we mess this batch up; we can't make any more." Sakura said walking over to me to examine me as I stiffened up by her words.

"Why not!" I screamed out as I began to move again.

"Because, I'm not exactly rich at the moment." Sakura said. "My parents aren't taking care of me anymore, they just took care of the apartment with the money I've been saving, and all of that money is gone now if you include the ingredients."

I staggered over to Sakura as I looked up at her. Despite my growth in height and basically everything else; I was still smaller than Sakura when it came to height.

"Sakura-Chan, I'm sorry." I said starting to tear up like a little baby.

"Don't worry about it; it was for a friend." Sakura said ruffling my hair. "So let's get the chocolate made than. "

"Thank you Sakura-nichan." I said which startled the said girl, but then she turned around and gave me that big smile that she used to give me. I really missed it.

An hour later the chocolate was frozen a perfectly shaped into a heart. I decided to take a small bite that wasn't noticeable. I began to turn green as I spit the said chocolate out.

"That was awful." I yelled rubbing my lips.

"Great, what are we going to do now!" Sakura said halfheartedly.

I took notice to the smile that had spread across her lips as she sat back down at the table. I was blinded, and now I'm going to make up for it.

"Sakura-Chan." I said sitting next to her.

"Yes, Mitsuki-san." Sakura answered with a questionable stare.

"You like Naruto-Kun to don't you." I told her with the best smile I could manage.

"No way, I..." Sakura began but was interrupted by me.

"Sakura, stop being that way." I yelled. "If you don't admit your feelings to yourself; you will lose that person to someone else."

"Mitsuki!" Sakura said looking up at my now standing figure.

"I promised myself I'd confess to him my feelings before anyone else did." I said. "Sakura, you're now my rival, and my best friend."

Sakura looked up at me shocked by what I said.

"I'm not like Ino, and I won't ditch my friend for a stupid rivalry over a boy." I said. "That's why, whom ever wins I'll be happy, just because he's happy."

"Mitsuki, thank you." Sakura said smiling.

"I better get going, I might as well just by chocolates since the homemade one's failed."

"I guess I'll being seeing you, then." Sakura replied.

"Sakura, don't let your ego get in the way of truly loving Naruto." I said. "You shouldn't care what others will think, just be with the one you truly care for."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sakura said waving goodbye. "Good luck Mitsuki!"

I ran the streets of Konoha searching for the boy I desperately searched for, and finally I saw him. He was in Ichiraku, a restaurant for Ramen lovers like Naruto. I had bought Chocolate prier to finding him, but instead it ended up being crushed by wakka and her jealousy. Wakka had black hair which went down mid way down her back with a side bang, and red eyes. She has a crush on me which is pretty strange to me since I don't like girls that way. I walked into Ichiraku and walked behind Naruto while placing my hands over his eyes.

"Who is it 'Kogitsune'!" I said as I saw Naruto smile. (Kogitsune mean little fox in Japanese.)

"You haven't said that nickname in a while Mitsuki-chan." Naruto said taking my hand away from his eyes.

Naruto had grown a lot since I saw him. His nickname no longer fit since he now was taller than me. His blond hair grew but not very long. He had blue eyes and he wore a different outfit than his usual orange like jumpsuit. A back and orange jacket and pants. The outfit I thought fit him a lot more than the old one, but of course that was my opinion.

"Neither has you 'Kogitsune.'" I said teasingly.

"I didn't find it as fitting as it use to be." Naruto said as he blushed slightly.

"Are you blushing Naruto-kun!" I asked a little bit with hope that he was blushing because he liked me.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I guess you know what day today is right." Naruto said getting even darker than his current light pink color which was now crimson.

"You mean Valentine's day." I said stating the fact as I too began to blush.

"Um…yeah; isn't that why you're here?" Naruto asked looking down at his bowl of Ramen which sat in front of him just waiting to be eaten.

"Well…I" I began as my face was completely red. "Yes."

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked up at me. "Why are you so red, do you have a fever-Dattebayo?" His eyes now had a curious look to them.

'Even now you're still that dense kid I use to know.' I thought staring at said boy. "No, I don't have a fever."

"Then why are you so red?" Naruto asked.

"Because I came here to give you Valentines Chocolate, but Wakka crushed them." I said admitting everything with a pout.

"Valentine Chocolate? For me?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah, for you." I said as I scratched the side of my cheek. "This isn't how I wanted to tell you, but the truth is I like you Naruto-kun, and the when I mean 'like' I mean I'm in love with you Naruto."

Naruto's eyes grew in shock from the news.

"It may be shocking to you, but it was only a matter of time." I said looking at him with a stern look. "You were always there for me…You gave me a reason to never give up on my dream…You inspired me…You were and will always be my friend whom never let me down…You gave me my first kiss" I blushed at that. "You believed in me when no one else did…You stayed by my side when Sasuke left us…You made me love you by the little things you did for me, and I'll never forget those things…And you made me feel like I never had to be alone again after my parents death."

"Mitsuki." Naruto said now placing his hands on my face.

"Naruto-kun please answer one question." Mitsuki said. "Do you like me?"

"No." Mitsuki looked down with a sad expression. "I don't like you, I love you."

"I thought you like Sakura-nichan." I said looking at him.

"I did, or I thought I did, but I love you Mitsuki-Dattebayo." Naruto said. "You were my first friend whom ever talk to me…You didn't care about the nine-tailed fox inside me…You were a true friend who protected me…you were my second kiss, but you were the first I liked…Everything you did made my heart beat faster…I can't even stand to be away from you…You made It so I wasn't alone anymore…That's why you're my most beloved person."

"Naruto-Kun; I didn't want to have a confession here without my chocolates." I said. "I made it perfect and Wakka ruined it, I just wish…" I was interrupted when I felt soft lips against mine.

He pulled away then said. "Has anyone told you that you talk way to much-Dattebayo?"

"Maybe, and one day I'm going to bring that person back." I said smiling at the faint hope of Sasuke's return. He was like a brother to me. My real brother I couldn't find, but I'm not giving up on him. Then I wouldn't make a great ninja.

Naruto then kissed me again, ignoring all the stares, glares and lovely eyes that were on us.

We broke once more as I said. "Would it be ok if we went out 'Kogitsune'?"

"Yeah, but only if you make a promise." Naruto said.

"What would that be?" I asked as he took my hand.

"That you won't be lonely anymore and neither will I- Dattebayo." He said smiling.

"This was a great Valentine's day." Naruto nodded as he held me from behind as I thought to myself. 'I never thought of myself here in Naruto's arms, when Naruto came up I imagined it being Sakura his long term crush or even Hinata the quietest girl that went to the academy with us, but instead he chose me someone who was a complete tom boy, or at least use to be.'

Naruto and I walked out of the shop with my thoughts flowing with what ifs. 'Sakura was prettier than I was I'm sure, and so was Hinata, and yet I get Naruto the kindest man to ever live.'

"Naruto-kun." I said.

"Yes, Mitsuki-Chan." He said turning toward my figure which was standing next to him.

"No matter how tall you may get, you know you will always be my 'Kogitsune'" I said walking beside him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Mitsu-Chan." Naruto said as we walked away from the restraint with the sun setting in the distance."

END

Me-I hope you guys enjoyed this romance story.

Mitsuki-and I hope you guys like me.

Me-Naruto sure does.

Naruto-why did you bring me into this-Dattebayo?

Me-it was a joke take a chill pill Kogitsune.

Mitsuki-that's my nickname.

Me-whatever.

Naruto and Mitsuki -*glares*

Me-got a run but please review, GAHH."

Mitsuki-get her.


End file.
